Demonic Urges
by AfroSquid
Summary: Mirajane discovers that her Satan Soul is actually a sex-hungry succubus, and there isn't anything she can do to satisfy it except giving it what it wants, whether Mirajane likes it or not. Which she will. Comical and sexual adventures ensue. Rated M because I'm anticipating it'll get vivid in the future. Baby's first Fairy Tail fan fiction!


**Yo! This is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction! If you're reading, please leave a review if you can. I strive to improve and I write so everybody has lots of fun and stuff! Anyways, this is the first chapter, and while this story is categorized under humor, I don't think the first chapter is super funny yet, but just wait for it, it'll get there. Hell, it might be funny; I'm told I tend to be very funny without realizing it when I don't try. And there's nothing super dirty yet, and I don't know if I'll do any lemons or whatever you call them. If you want me to, just say so! Sorry for the lengthy author's note, but I had to get those little shit tidbits out into the megabit.**

 **Enjoy yourself, friend!**

She could feel it again.

The unbearable stirring.

She didn't know what she'd done to deserve it, but she knew what had to be done to stop it. But did she have to go to such lengths?

She started to get a headache again and another sweat bead dropped down her forehead, despite it being so cool in the hall. In the blink of an eye she could feel her magic level shoot up to ridiculously large quantities and twitched and gripped the countertop fairly hard in an attempt to keep herself still (in vain, of course.)

"Mirajane."

At the mention of her name, she jumped and gasped as her pupils shrunk to pinpricks. She angled her head up slightly to see everyone's favorite redheaded S-class mage staring her in the face.

"Y-yes?" she responded, another bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. She realized her face probably looked insane so she plastered the most awkward, uncomfortable smile that Erza had ever seen across her face, drooling out of the corner of her mouth a bit.

"Strawberry cheesecake?"

"Yeah," Mirajane responded in a voice so breathy that Erza could basically feel Mirajane's hot breath dissipating as it hit her face and turning to tiny beads of water as it collided with her armor. "Yeah, I remember, just, can you give me a few seconds pleasebecauseIreallyneedtogotakecareofsomething!" Mirajane said as if she were a lacrima recorder gradually increasing in playback speed. Then, without hesitation, Mirajane fluttered off towards the bathroom, shoving multiple people out of her way.

"Hey!"

"What the hell?"

"You almost made me drop my alcohol, you bitch!"

"Real men say 'Excuse me,' big sis!"

"Is there something wrong with you, Mirajane?"

"Watch it, tiny!"

She continued running at an unbelievable speed as a strange marking suddenly appeared running through her right eye. It closely resembled a scar.

She could feel it. She was about to lose it.

Her fingers began to point as her left arm almost completely turned to a claw. Her hair started to stand up on end as she ran faster and faster. When did the walk from the bar to the bathroom become so long?

Her right arm was now a claw, too, and Mira started attracting more attention from her guildmates as she ran faster and faster.

Finally, she was coming up on the little lady's room… which was nailed up and covered in a sign reading, "OUT OF ORDER."

Mirajane silently said to herself, "I must be out of order too if I seriously forgot I _just_ put that there!" She heard her voice beginning to change.

Finally, almost fully turned, her wings sprouted from her back and she took off through the ceiling at lightning speeds. And I'm not just _saying_ lightning speeds, she was clearly moving at lightning speeds because next to her appeared-

"Laxus! What the hell do you want?" Mirajane said as she flew towards her house, a flying lightning bolt appearing next to her.

"I want to know why the hell you're shoving me around like you own the place, tiny!" Laxus transformed from a lightning bolt back into himself as he tackled Mirajane and grabbed her wings, causing her to fall from the sky.

The worst part was how good it felt to be so close to him.

"Laxus, get the hell off of me! You don't know what you're dealing with, thunder boy!" Mirajane said, her voice noticeably deeper, and breathier. She was practically hyperventilating, and for all the wrong reasons.

"Don't tell me what to do, or I'll-"

Mirajane didn't have time to wait for Laxus to finish his threat, instead she just grabbed him by the collar of his stupid purple shirt and kissed him as if he was the last form of sustenance in the entire kingdom of Fiore, and she was going to utilize him to the very end. Her long, demon tongue practically went down Laxus's throat. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes as yet another bead of sweat dropped from her forehead.

"Wait," she said as she looked deep into Laxus's confused eyes that were collectively the red bow tie on his confused expression. "What the hell am I-"

She punched Laxus in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"- _doing?!_ "

Mira continued to dart towards her home. Not having time for such menial tasks as opening doors, she slammed through her bathroom window, landing on her face and skidding it across the disgusting floor… which somehow became a turn-on. She stripped faster than Gray and did the much needed deed, with the mental image of Laxus inspiring her. She could appease it, but only for the time being. She couldn't do this forever.

 _ **Earlier that day…**_ ****

Mirajane woke up and stretched her arms, yawning as to break away from a good night's sleep.

"What a beautiful morning," she said, peering out the window at the bluebirds flying across the blue sky, the sun peeping over the horizon, and the green leaves on the trees billowing in the wind.

Resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on her windowsill, she simply took a moment to take it all in. Smiling all the way, she took a deep breath, and turned around to prepare for a new day.

Still escaping from the grog of her incredible rest, she put her hands on her hips and took another deep breath of the air-conditioned air that filled her room.

She noticed, though, for being an air-conditioned room, it was surprisingly hot in the room.

In fact, it was too hot.

But it was alright. The day was too beautiful for Mira to even be upset. She opened her mouth to speak to herself…

"God, I'm so fucking horny right now."

She began walking towards her bathroom, wiping the crust out of her eyes, when she stopped, realizing what she had just said.

Despite there being nobody nearby, her cheeks still turned red with embarrassment.

"What did I just say?"

She looked around as if the room was completely foreign to her. She suddenly felt an odd presence..

"Is somebody there?" she asked nobody.

She couldn't hear anyone, either, but the presence was so nearby. Suddenly, a headache struck her like she had just been hit in the head with something. Then, she could feel magic running through her, similar to her full body takeover magic. She felt a magic as if she had just transformed into her Satan Soul. But she hadn't.

She continued to the bathroom, shrugging it off, deciding it was probably in her head.

Until she looked in the mirror.

She was thoroughly confused by the fact that she _had_ just done her takeover. The all-too-familiar demon she had conquered in that church on that fateful night when she was just a girl… she was looking right at it. She had on the trademark leotard, had the scaly arms and clawed hands, even the scar across her eye.

Yeah, that was it, alright… but… how?

She mysteriously and unintentionally transformed twice more that morning, once in and once again after her shower.

Transforming back to her human form again, she stared at nothing, trying to process why she was turning for no reason. Before she could think about it any longer, a startling bolt of… some odd sensation coursed through her body, and it was so powerful it brought her to her hands and knees, panting like a dog.

"What… what is happening to me..?"

She felt so… strange. Especially her midsection… it felt so… strange.

She gritted her teeth as the odd sensation jutted through her veins again. The feeling was so unfamiliar and it was... calling out to her for something. The feeling.. it wanted to be stopped. It wanted to be suppressed. But Mirajane didn't know what it was or how to get rid of it.

She stood herself back up and instantly stumbled into a nearby wall, hitting her shoulder against it before slamming her back against it and falling back to the floor, sitting on her bottom.

"What is this?" she said in an oddly breathy voice. "I feel so… why can't I.."

Mira started to drool as her mouth hung wide open. She felt the magic running through her again and she instinctively tried to stop herself from transforming. She could see in the mirror that her Satan Soul's scar had appeared on her face, but nothing more. She stood back up, made the scar vanish again, and stumbled out of her bathroom, tripping again as soon as she reached her front door.

She moaned loudly. "Make it stooooop," she yelled as she felt herself starting to turn again. This time, she was so helpless, she couldn't and didn't do anything to stop it. Now taking on the form of the She-Devil, she lost all control of her body as she sat limply in front of her door. She felt her eyes slowly drooping closed. After a few more moments of writhing in this strange agony, she felt her hand begin to move towards her nether regions…

Not knowing exactly what was happening, all Mira knew for the next 5 or 10 minutes was a feeling of incredible sensual bliss. As the intensity of the amazing feeling began to reach its limit, she could feel her loins heating up with anticipation. She suddenly heard herself releasing sensual moans of pleasure, not realizing she'd been making the noise since she started. The fire in her belly (well, not belly, but you know, her special area) started to build, until finally...

Mira felt the best feeling she had ever felt.

It was incredible, drowning every particle of her existence in complete and utter pleasure. It was so hot near her stomach and it felt so good. In fact, her whole body was hot. (Even though the house was air conditioned.) She finally opened her eyes and her body began to glow as her Satan Soul faded.

After a few moments of reveling in the greatest feeling universe, she looked down in realization of what just happened.

"Oh, my…"

 **A bit later…**

"And next thing I knew, I had… I had…"

Levy giggled as Mira's face grew incredibly red.

"Diddled myself!"

Levy burst out laughing at Mira's ridiculous phrasing of what had happened before burying her face deep in the book that she was using to diagnose Mirajane's condition.

She rapidly turned pages before suddenly freezing mid-page turn. Rather than flipping to the next page, she went back to the one she was just looking at. Because she saw something familiar.

Mirajane's demon.

What surprised her even more were the actual words on the page.

"Mira… I think I know what's wrong with you."

She sat silently simply waiting for Levy to continue talking.

"Your Satan Soul… your demon…"

Mira leaned in closer, not catching on.

"Mirajane, when you first encountered the demon of your primary Satan Soul, what was it doing?"

"It was in the church," Mirajane said. "It had a man pinned down on the floor."

"What was the man wearing?"

Mirajane was taken aback by that question. "Why does that matter at all?!" Although, Mira's face soon reddened. "Nothing."

Levy promptly slammed her book shut. "You've got a succubus on your hands, Mirajane!"

Mirajane's expression remained blank.

"And it sounds like the one you took over," Levy continued, "is becoming desperate and impatient." Levy waved her hand in Mira's face. "Are you still listening?"

Mira nodded, followed by a near-silent "Yes."

"You do know what a succubus is.. right?" asked Levy.

"Of course," Mira said, her face becoming beet-red, but her expression just looked worried.

Levy continued once more. "Well, basically, your succubus is becoming impatient and.. hungry, as it were. And your sudden flashes of… arousal are the demon trying to take over your body so it can achieve its goal. It'll just keep overpowering you, taking control of your body, and trying to find a human with which to seduce and mate. Luckily, since you took over this succubus, it'll have no adverse effect on the victim, but, unluckily for you…"

Mira looked into Levy's eyes as Levy fell silent.

"What, Levy, what? Unluckily for me, what?!" Mira said in an uncharacteristically urgent voice.

Levy's face reddened and her face was overtaken by a smug grin.

"You're gonna need to get some," were the words that penetrated Mirajane's eardrums before her face turned incredibly pale, then incredibly red.

 **Back in Mirajane's bathroom, in the present…**

Mirajane sat on the bathroom in her human form, having just finished another round of self-gratification. As Levy explained, she's only diddling herself rather than full-on raping the first man she sees because Mira is still partially in control of the demon, and she's even more in control now that she understands the problem.

Mirajane was disappointed at her predicament. Despite that what she had done to herself twice in one day felt so damn good, she was angry that she could no longer save herself and practice celibacy until after she married. She was also upset that, especially considering she had no love interests at the time, her first time with another man would inevitably be out of pure, unadulterated, literally demonic lust, instead of love. And, to top it off, she had to be in her demon form for the succubus to be satisfied, and just one time with one guy wouldn't work.

She was going to lose her virginity, before she was married, while taking on the form of a demon, with some guy she wasn't even with.

This was all going to be quite the adventure.


End file.
